the_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TSFW Rules
Welcome to the rules of my wiki. Since I'm new to fandom I'll try to make the rules not too harsh. Note: The content of this Wiki should be expressed in American English. This is an English language Wiki, so edits should be carried out in English – This includes articles, comments, forum posts, blog posts, message walls and user profiles. If a user is not a native speaker of English and is not familiar with correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here, as editing will be extremely difficult if you cannot properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up being undone, as they cannot be understood. Rule # 1 You must be kind, willing to help, and respectful to all users. Admin or not. Rule # 2 Under no circumstances should a user make a page that involves a serious event and act like it was a joke. (I don't mean like Football or Soccer, I mean like Adolf Hitler and the Titanic) Rule # 3 If you notice a problem with someone's page than it is asked that you visit their talk page and notify them there or notify us. Rule # 4 Pages on this Wiki have their own page structure. You should always make pages with this structure. Characters usually have sections in this order: Appearance, Personality, Powers, History/Background (Doesn't matter which one), Strengths, Weaknesses, Trivia/Fun Facts (Doesn't matter which one), Relationships With Other Characters, Quotes, and Appearances In Other Media (List anything a character has appeared in). Page structure shouldn’t be changed. How character pages are set up can be found here. There are however a few non-required options to pick through. Such as Skills, Abilities, Techniques, and many more. (NOTE: Skill, Abilities, and Techniques must be placed under the Power section with the subheader 1 activated.) Places usually have sections in this order: Climate, History, Significant Populations, Notable Areas, Landmark The place page structure can be replaced but then they must be sections on the page. How the page is set up can be found here. Rule # 5 Fanfiction are not permitted in any context and in any article page. They are not allowed on this wiki. If you create one you will be warned about it. If you do it multiple times after being told than it will result in a ban. Rule # 6 Your opinions are allowed everywhere, but the article's comments. The comments of the article are for constructive criticism. Rule # 7 If me or an admin thinks your page has poor taste we will place it in the candidate of deletion category. (If you are confused about what is wrong with your page then feel free to ask us) Info for everyone If there is a problem with an admin then please stop by my user talk page (If she doesn't respond then feel free to visit my talk page) Have fun! (Not enforced but hoped for) Category:Rules Category:TSFW